Reckless
by hottie23
Summary: When Dan saves Jamie from Carrie, Haley feels like she needs to repay Dan for his heroism and Dan has his own idea's about how his daughter-in-law can repay him. Dan/Haley post 5x12 title change


AN: This has been rolling around in my head since season 5 and I just have to publish it.

Haley's day had been extremely stressful and nerve-racking. Her and Nathan were still on shaky terms and it was Luke's wedding day and Lindsey had left him at the alter. After he was left standing there alone Haley walked out of church, looking for her son, only to find that he was gone. Everyone was sure Dan had taken Jamie and Nathan had been there to comfort her all day, holding her while she cried. Then, just before ten that night Jamie had walked in with Dan trailing behind him and Jamie told the tale of how Grandpa Dan saved him from Evil Nanny Carrie but Dan didn't stick around for Jamie to finish the story. Lucas, filled with hate and anger, followed Dan outside throwing a punch that Dan quickly returned then Nathan came out and hit Dan and soon they had both ganged up on their father. Jamie ran outside right after Dan had pushed his two sons away and fell to the ground. Haley ran after Jamie pulling him back into the house her eyes lingering on Dan and immediately felt bad for what her husband and brother-in-law had done and she wasn't quite sure if Dan really deserved those punches.

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning when the madness had finally calmed down and everyone had gone home. Safely tucked into bed beside Nathan was Jamie and Haley was nervously driving to Dan's beach house. She wanted, no, _needed_ to thank him for saving her son from Carrie and she just couldn't wait. Haley knew she should be at home with her son but she felt she needed to confront Dan about his act of selflessness towards his grandson even if he did have ulterior motives for what he did which Haley could not be sure of.

She parked her car, hurriedly exited the vehicle, and rushed to the front door of his beach house that had became his home. She rapidly knocked several times but he didn't answer. Haley twisted the doorknob, testing to see if it's locked, and the door opens with ease.

"Dan, are you home?" she hesitantly called walking into the house. She looked around the dark house then saw the kitchen was illuminated with light and Dan's shadow moving around slowly. Haley walks to the kitchen door and watched him lean against the counter drinking what she assumed was scotch. His bottom lip was swollen and busted and a bruise was beginning to form on his right cheek.

Dan had heard her call his name and simply chose to ignore her. He heard the soft click of high heels getting louder and soon they came to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen. He glanced in her direction over the top of his glass and he took his time to finish off his drink before sighing, "What do you want Haley?" he asked sitting the glass down.

Dan wasn't looking at her, choosing instead to focus on the empty glass. Haley's eyes were brimming with tears as she ran to Dan. He looked in her direction when he heard the fast, steady, click of her heels and he easily caught Haley when she launched herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and began to cry harder on his shoulder. He sighed at the tenderness of the moment.

"Thank you, Dan." she whispered through her tears, choking back harsh sobs. Dan's embrace tightens around the vulnerable young woman.

He began to rub gentle circles into her back, "It's the least I could do to make up for missing four year of my grandsons life." he says softly into the crook of her neck.

Haley shook her head, which was still resting on his shoulder, and replied softly, "I owe you so much for saving Jamie."

"You owe me nothing." he said insistently his hands slowly trailing lower down her back.

"Dan how can I ever repay you?" she whispered.

To be honest, Dan wanted many things from Haley; starting with her, her body, and her heart. Dan's hands slid lower down, he cautiously cupped her ass, not wanting to scare her, and then gently squeezed, Haley didn't question his unnecessary touch and he smiled to himself.

"That's a dangerous question to ask a man like myself, Haley." he whispered huskily into her ear and she repressed a shiver. Trying hard to ignore his sexual innuendos.

"You got my son back, I owe you...I'll do anything." she said softly against his neck as her tears came to a stop. Haley wasn't sure what exactly was happening or even what she was offering the older man who happened to be her father-in-law.

Dan almost seemed to be in his own fantasy-land as his hands slid down the back of her thighs, moving to the hem of her dress then wandered back up underneath the thin black material letting his fingers play with her lacy panties. That was when she finally realized what she had gotten herself into.

Haley gasped pulling back from him letting her hands rest softly on his chest, "Dan, I won't do that." she whispered harshly but Dan was no where near convinced that she wasn't willing to give him what he was aching for. Besides, _she _was the one who came to _him._

A small smirk worked it's way onto Dan face and he gently lifted Haley up to sit on the counter, her dress riding up to her hips. Dan stepped forward between her thighs, slid one hand into her panties, and he gently caressed her barely damp folds, "Just this once Haley. I've been in prison for 4 years and I haven't had sex since Deb and I got divorced." he damn near plead while he tried to coax her body into submission, his finger circling her clit and his other hand rested on her breast, his index finger and thumb periodically squeezing her hardening nipple. Haley's body became hypnotized by Dan's touch. Her head lulled back, eyes fluttered closed, and soft noises began to escape her plump lips.

"I-I-ohhh." she stuttered as Dan's finger flick at her bundle of nerves nestled in her velvety folds. He leaned forward kissing her neck gently then sucking.

"Can I have you for this one night?" he asked huskily still playing with her little nub, his hot breath teasing the skin of her neck.

Passion and lust was running wild through her veins. Something that her and Nathan had been lacking for awhile now and she just couldn't resist the temptation to have something as passionate as what his teasing promised.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" she flings herself at him locking their lips in an intense kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dan removed his hand from her panties and his other hand from her breast and places them on the top of her bare thighs. He runs his hands up under her dress bunching it up in his hands and pushing the garment up her body then they break the kiss and he removes it from her body happily pleased to see she's not wearing a bra. He smirks seeing her full C breasts, round and plump, fully exposed to him.

"Nice breasts." he says running the pads of his thumbs over her painfully hard nipples. She arches her back and moans squeezing her legs tighter around his waist feeling his hard erection pressing against her aching center. She reaches out and quickly begins to unbutton his white dress shirt. He brought their lips together as she pushed his shirt impatiently off his strong shoulders. Dan's hands move to cup her ass lifting her off the counter with ease. They continued their fiery kisses as Dan carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He kicks the door closed with his heel and it slams loudly. He gently tosses her onto the bed and she bounced three times. Dan stood at the bedside watching her laying there panting, her bare chest rising and falling violently, thighs spread slightly.

"I'm not going to be gentle." he said huskily climbing on top of her pinning her hands roughly above her head, settling himself between her thighs.

"I don't care." she said breathlessly, hungry for passion, and still trying to catch her breath from their previous kisses.

He slid his hand into her panties, "Good, because at this point, you don't really have a choice." he said while finding her nub and pinched it unmercifully between his thumb and index finger. She screamed at the sudden pain, squeezing her eyes shut, and arching into him. She could feel his breath on her face as he continued and soon she began whimpering at the intense steady pain she felt. It surprised Haley that she found herself only wanting more then, much to Haley's dismay, Dan moved off her and stood gently grabbing her hand pulling her to her feet so she was standing in front of him.

Haley was 5'2 and Dan was 6'4. He seemed so powerful standing there looking down at her small frame. Haley squirmed under his heated gaze and became slightly uneasy just standing there in front of him in only her panties and strappy heels. The atmosphere in the room had changed, he was dominating and she was being submissive and it scarred her a little bit.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked feeling like a complete idiot just standing there looking down at the floor.

He smirked at her, "Take my pants off." Her face snapped to look up at him staring intently back at her and she involuntarily shivered due to his husky command and intense look on his face. Haley bit into her plump bottom lip nervously. She reached forward, undid the button and zipper of his black dress pants, and let them fall off his hips into a puddle at his feet. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers but she hesitated, "My boxer's too." he said firmly. She gulped down her nervousness and did as she was told pushing his boxers down. Haley gasped, eyes widening when she saw his huge cock, and she took a small, subconscious, step back. She knew Nathan was above average and now she knew where he got it from, Dan was even bigger than Nathan and she suddenly wondered if Lucas had inherited the same Scott trait. She quickly shook the though from her head as she looked up at Dan. "Get on your knees." he commanded. Haley's eyes widened again. She had sucked on Nathan's dick before but his size always scarred her away from giving him an actual blow-job. Haley had a feeling Dan wanted a true blow-job and he was so much bigger than Nathan she wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Dan-" she began to protest.

"On. Your. Knees." he said in a firm quiet voice. She nodded and dropped to her knees coming face to face with his huge cock. Haley found herself in a trace like state wanting to please him she leaned forward and kissed the head of his cock obediently.

Dan smirked at the gesture, "Good girl." he said while stroking her hair gently. Dan could tell she was scarred but he was sure she could handle what was coming even if she doubted it. Dan put both his hands on the back of her head to hold it still. He pushed his hips forward allowing his cock to part her lips. He groaned as his dick met the back of her throat and he was only half buried. He could feel Haley's breathing quicken.

"Suck." he demanded firmly. She did as she was told allowing her hands to rest on his hips and her tongue massaged the underside of his penis and swallowed more of his thick member down her throat. She couldn't help but gag a little and Dan pulled out allowing her to get some air. The next time his cock slid down her throat, he wasn't as gentle. He slid his cock in and out of her mouth, her tongue working hard to please him, and she'd suck teasingly on the head of his penis when he pulled almost all the way out of her mouth then pushed his penis back in sliding all the way inside in a swift motion. Haley's gag reflex caused her throat muscles to clench around his member driving him dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh god, I'm fucking coming!" he grunted out holding Haley's mouth firmly over his cock shooting his load down her throat. Once he regained his composure, he slowly pulled his limp dick out of her mouth and let her go. He saw a small stream of tears as she gaped for breath.

He grabbed her chin in a gentle but forceful way making her look him in the eyes, "Are you okay?" came his harsh voice but caring words extending a hand to her.

She nodded taking his hand letting him hoist her to her feet, "I'll be fine." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Lay down on the bed." he said and once again she did as she was told, crawling onto the bed without a word. He loved her submissiveness but it made him wonder if she truly enjoyed the situation. Dan smirked when he saw her lay down, her legs open just enough to give him a show of her slick opening. He crawled onto the bed, spreading her legs wide and gently grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders so the undersides of her thighs were resting on his shoulders, bringing his face inches from her hot center.

"I've had my pleasure, now it's your turn." he said huskily then watched her chest start to rise and fall more rapidly, breathe speeding up. He leaned forward letting his lips barely graze her folds; Haley's body shuddered in anticipation.

Dan chuckled, "I think you're going to like this." Dan extends his tongue, licking at her labia, swollen from arousal, cleaning them of her sweet juices. His tongue darts into her tender opening. Haley bucks her hips sending his tongue deeper inside her and she gasps. Dan's hands caress her thighs as he pulled away and Haley groans in frustration. Dan blew softly on her wet folds and she gasped. He leaned forward letting his warm lips wrap themselves around her little bundle of nerves, he started to suck ever so softly, and she started to tremble. He moved his hands to grasp her trembling hips.

"Relax, its okay." he muttered against her wetness but she didn't hear him, all she could feel was his hot breath against her most intimate place. Haley threaded her fingers through Dan's thick black hair while moaning loudly. He once again wrapped his mouth around her little bud that was hard with arousal. He nibbled and sucked violently on the bundle of nerves sliding three fingers in and out of her slick opening vigorously. Haley's body writhed beneath his and she arched her back. Seconds later, she cries out as she seems to loss her senses as an orgasm wracks her body. Dan moved his mouth to her opening licking up every drop of her thick sweet cum as she rode out her orgasm. After Haley's orgasm passed she lay limp panting heavily. Dan face still buried between her thighs cleaning her cunt.

Once he had lapped up all her juices he pulled back, "You taste delicious." he growled crawling up her body.

Haley giggled, a sweet smile playing across her lips, "Really?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, so sweet. How about we move on to some more physical activities?" he said in a coaxing voice leaning forward and placing a teasing kiss on the corner of her plump lips.

She blushed biting her lip nodding eagerly, "Alright." she replied softly.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this?" he asked, the tip of his cock touching her tender opening but not going in, he wasn't going to start the good stuff just yet. She only nodded timidly in response, but on the inside she was getting all kinds of giddy feelings.

"Can I get you to voice your answer?" he said squinting his eyes teasingly at her.

"I want this, I really do," she said sincerely then remembered Nathan then added quickly, "but Nathan is the only man I've ever been with and I love him with all my heart. He can't know about this and it can't happen again under any circumstances." she said with a certain softness and eagerness that made him want her so much more.

"Was that a yes?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, that was a yes." she said with a huge smile that made him smile a true smile which in turn, made her heart flutter.

"Good." he said quickly descending his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss that was practically sucking the air from her lungs. Dan's left hand cupped her ample left breast, her breast just the right size to fill his large hand perfectly. He began to knead the soft flesh, rolling her pebbled nipple between his index finger and thumb and her body arches up into his. Dan's hand continues his ministrations on her breast and nipple while his other hand glides down her body and slips between her thighs, stroking her arousal-swollen vagina, teasing her. Haley moans in frustration and rolled her hips for friction. He slipped one finger inside her stroking her wet inner walls and she started to pant and squirm. He slipped his finger out and the one finger was replaced by two thrusting inside her hitting her g-spot. She gasped and her hands fist the bed sheet.

"Oh Dan, right there. Fuck, that feels so good!" she panted. He began to repeatedly hit her sweet spot but soon his ministrations slowed and he pulled his fingers out of her. He glanced at her face delusional with pleasure. Dan moves the fingers that had been inside her up to her lips and she took them in her mouth, cleaning them of her own juices and let out a low throaty moan. Soon both his hands were kneading her breasts and his lower region was working magic of its own, the head of his cock traced up and down her slit teasingly slipping inside her opening, an inch if that. Haley fought for control over the feelings beginning to overwhelm her body.

"I need more, I'm so hot..." she ran a hand down her glistening chest, wet with sweat. She was shushed by his lips crashing down on hers, "Please, I need you inside me." she murmured huskily against his lips rolling her hips forcibly against him.

Dan needed no more encouragement and didn't even bother putting a condom on, hoping she was on the pill. He griped her hips to hold her still and in one thrust, his cock buried deep inside her. He stilled and just lay on top of her enjoying being inside her. Haley let out a sigh of contentment at feeling more complete than she had ever felt with Nathan. Dan's hands danced up her sides and came up to cup her breasts, kneading the soft flesh. Her hands moved to grip his big biceps. He ran the pads of his thumbs over her pebbled nipples and she whimpered making his cock twitch inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips.

"More." she breathed out against his lips, "Please, more." one of her heels dug into his ass encouraging him and he had another idea when he heard her pleas for more.

Dan slide his cock out of her bringing his mouth close to her ear nibbling and licking on the lobe and blowing the on the wet skin making her shiver, "Don't come until I tell you to, got it?" he said huskily.

She opened her eyes through her pleasure-filled haze and was unsure of how to respond, "Okay." she found herself saying. He smirked then pushed back inside her completely, he continued to slide in and out of her at a slow pace. Dan rested his head on her shoulder and she began to kiss down his jaw and throat nipping softly every now and then. As Dan began to move in and out of her faster, Haley thrust her hips to meet his. Dan squeezed both her hard nipples unmercifully between his thumb and index fingers, she was sure her nipples would be bruised the next day. She whimpered arching her body into his, the pain of his fingers sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. She wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to go faster which he did. She let out a loud long moan feeling him cum inside her and he grasped her breasts grunting loudly but he continued thrusting his hips. His fast deep thrusts almost made her cum with him but she held herself back.

She gasped feeling him hit a sensitive spot inside her, "I need to cum!" she cried out.

Dan laughed kissing her collarbone still thrusting fast and deep, "Not yet sweetheart."

"Dan please!" she screamed tightening her legs around his waist trying to sooth the achy need between her thighs.

"No!" he grunted out firm and loud, roughly squeezing her breasts.

"PLEASE!" she screamed digging her nails into his back, aching further into him angling her hips to give him more access. He was able to thrust deeper inside her.

"Please what?" he whispered teasingly.

"Please let me cum!" she squealed as he thrust in and out of her harshly. Each time simultaneously hitting her G-spot and bumping her clit with the base of his penis.

"Who?" he asked softly watching a few tears of frustration roll down her checks but he kept thrusting and teasing her soft breasts and pebbled nipples.

"DAN! Please let me cum, Dan!" she screamed squeezing her eyes shut and clutching to him tightly, willing herself to hold onto her last shred of self-control.

"Let it go Haley, let it all go." he growled lowly into her ear.

She screamed his name out as she let herself go and saw stars before her eyes. All her muscles in her body relaxed and she slumped into the mattress and lay there trembling and clutching to his biceps. Her inner muscles were contracting around his slightly erect cock that was becoming hard again. Her body shook uncontrollably and he thrust slowly bringing her down from her high. He hit her sensitive clit and G-spot simultaneously again. Haley clung onto her father-in-law basking in the sinful pleasure of her orgasm.

Dan peppered kisses over her face, watching her facial expressions change; she was beautiful.

After what seems like forever, her body stops shaking, her breathing still heavy and ragged. Her eyes slowly flutter open to see him staring at her intently.

"I've never felt anything like that before." she pants unwrapping her arms and legs from him.

"You're a very special and beautiful girl Haley." he says stroking her flushed cheeks with his thumb. She looks away from him in an attempt to keep him from seeing her blush.

He grasps her chin and turned her face to him and kissed her lips softly, "You should get home to Nathan and Jamie." he said pulling his limp dick out of her.

"Yeah." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. When she pulled back she cupped his cheek caressing it gently, "I don't think your as bad as everyone thinks you are. You've made mistakes, and we can both put a mark under the mistake column for what we just did, but I think you have a heart."

"My son is lucky to have you." he said getting off the girl.

She sat up grabbing his hand gently, "You have me too."

"Not like he does though." he said quietly enough Haley couldn't hear him.

Haley got up and got dressed and Dan watched.

"This was a one time thing," she said zipping her dress up and turning to face him, "But I'm always around if you need almost anything else." she said with a small giggle, "Bye Dan." she said with a sincere smile and walked to the door. Haley stopped in front of the door then slowly turned her back to the door and leaned against it, arching her back seductively, and rubbing her thighs together causing her dress to ride up.

"You know this is your last chance to do anything with me, to do anything to me." she said running a finger down the swell of her breast tempting him.

Dan wanted to do so much more to her but his time was up. He walked up to her, cupped her face, their lips connected sharing a slow, passionate, kiss. Their last kiss.

"I'll see you in my dreams." he whispered leaning his moist forehead against hers.

"I'm sure I'll see you in mine every now and then." she said winking at him. She brushed a hand across his cheek and walked out of his bedroom, the first time and the last time. At least that's what they thought.

AN: Review. Good or Bad. Let me know what you think and if I get enough positive feedback there _will _be a sequel. I might even post the sequel anyways. So please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
